The present invention relates to two-dimensional action figures. In particular, the present invention relates to a game kit having articulatable, posable magnetic action characters using word objects and accessories to create situations which teach or have comic effect.
Magnets are commonly used to affix objects to metallic devices. For instance, papers, pictures, and the like are often attached to a metal refrigerator using magnets. The magnets themselves are often given artistic features by attaching various artistic objects and by decorating, or shaping them to resemble various objects (e.g. vegetables, fruit, picture frames, etc.). Indeed, magnets have become an end to themselves, and are used as decorations and games.
In one specific example, flexible plastic magnets have been used to teach various language skills as well as for recreational purposes. Each individual magnet has a word or word-fragment displayed on one surface. The user attaches the magnets to any ferric surface, and arranges them in some given order. Various poems, epitaphs, or other desirable phrases can be constructed by changing the order of the magnets. This concept has also been used to teach the proper order and meaning of various parts of speech and also to illustrate the humorous and nonsensical effects of readily randomly changing one or more words in a sentence or phrase. However, nothing is provided to xe2x80x9cillustratexe2x80x9d the effects of the words (humorous or otherwise).
Action figures which utilize movable joints are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No""s. 2,365,098 and 5,993,218 (incorporated by reference in their entirety herein) disclose cardboard figures having a movable joint. However, the figures disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,365,098 and 5,993,218 are limited in the number of lifelike poses which can be simulated (e.g., leaping) since the figures must be supported by the ground. Articulation of the figures is also limited. Thought or speech for the figures cannot be shown and accessory tools (e.g., fishing poles, weapons) cannot be easily attached or associated with the figure to provide a variety of situations in which the figure can be placed.
Prior magnetically applied characters such as xe2x80x9cDressing David,xe2x80x9d manufactured by Caryco Magnets, lack joints that articulate leaving the consumer limited in their ability to create comical situations with the figures. Without hinged or articulating joints the figures are stagnant and lifeless.
Given the limitations of the prior art, a need exists in the art for posable characters which can create lifelike movement and create interactive situations through poses and implied speech or thought.
The invention is a toy character comprising an artistic layer formed of a sheet material. The artistic layer includes a torso having a plurality of articulation points and a plurality of appendages. Each appendage is pivotally connected to the torso at one of the torso articulation points such that each appendage may be pivoted with respect to the torso. At least one magnet is fixed to the artistic layer.